Saving Wind
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are getting tired of waiting for Princes they're sure will never come, so the bust out of their own castle. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji decide it's about time to go save their princesses, only to find them gone. Now, they head on a quest to find them before someone else claims them.
1. Let's Leave, Let's Save Our Princesses

Her skirts rustled in the wind. Her pale lavender eyes stared out, past the towers of their hidden castle, past the four dragons that guarded them, and into the lush forest. Waiting. Some nights she climbed out the window and to the top of the tower. And if she squinted and the sun was to her back, she could just barely make out a kingdom on the horizon. What kingdom it was, she didn't know, but she loved looking at it, imagining all the people bustling through the city.

For tonight through, the window would suffice.

Her door opened. She heard the familiar sighs of her friend.

"They aren't coming Hinata."

She tore her gaze from the window and to her friend.

She was met with eyes as green as the forest she stared at every day.

"I know."

More footsteps approached and the rustling of skirts.

"Is she staring out the window again?"

"Hinata you know no one is coming to save us!"

Two more figures appeared.

Ino, the second oldest, with eyes as blue as a clear sky and hair that looked like the wheat in the fields to the east.

Behind her stood Tenten, the oldest. Her brown eyes gazed softly onto the youngest. Brown hair fell in soft waves behind her.

"Girls." Long pink hair whirled as she spun to look at her friends.

"I'm tired of waiting. We know we don't have prince charming to save us. Let's just bust out of here! We know this place like the back of our hand!"

"But, our fathers said…"

Sakura whirled to Hinata, her eyes softening. "Hinata, please, you, out of all of us, should know our fathers don't care. How often do they come around? Never."

"She's right; I bet they would only recognize us because of Sakuras' hair."

"They didn't even come to see us when they sent that painter last year!"

They all looked at the floor.

Sakura picked up the layers of her green dress.

"I'll be waiting for your answers in the gardens."

With that, Sakura pushed past her friends and bustled down the halls.

* * *

"What have you all been doing?" A voice roared through the council hall.

Four 19 year old boys winced, their heads down.

"The Haruno, Yamanaka, Karenta and our own clan, Mister Uzumaki, have been very _disappointed_ in you all. You haven't even picked up a sword to go save your fiancées. For all you know, someone else could have saved them by now!"

"But you wouldn't allow that, now would you?" Pale white eyes glared from the other side of the table.

The elders fell silent.

"Why on earth would we go save four girls, who we have no idea what they look like, when we have all these adoring girls around here?" Obsidian eyes flashed, challenging them.

"Or is it that, you four are scared? Scared of committing to four girls who clearly need someone better than you? You four disgust me. If the Haruno clan and Yamanaka clan decide to go to war, we're throwing you all out there. I hope some other princess have found them already because you all clearly just deserve the wenches that live around here." A blond haired woman spoke, disgusted at the princes.

The four looked at each other and turned to leave the hall.

"Oh, and boys. The girls that we had locked away in a tower for you, their portraits are in the hall, their mostly about a year old." She hissed.

The four boys left the hall and made their way to the portrait hall.

They entered, wrinkling their noses at the smell of dust.

"Hey, Sasuke teme, I think this is your princess." A blond haired boy called out.

The boy with obsidian eyes strolled over. Now known as Sasuke, he stood in front of the painting, his eyes staring her over.

Her eyes were a bright forest green, with light pink hair that fell to her waist. She had a brilliant smile that nearly made _him_ want to smile. Her skin was fair and un blemished.

_Haruno Sakura, 16_

"So she's only 17?" He mumbled.

Neji stopped in front of a painting with a brunette, her hair up in two buns. Happy brown eyes stared back at him.

_Karenta Tenten, 17_

He walked away, a small smirk at the back of his mind.

The dark eyes of Shikamaru Nara stared into the painted sky blue ones of his fiancée.

_Yamanaka Ino, 16_

He stared at her long blonde hair that tumbled down her shoulders, a smile that barely parted her lips.

He suddenly wanted to make this girl laugh.

The loud blonde, who was called Naruto, stopped in front of Hinata.

"Neji, isn't this your cousin?"

Neji nodded, not taking his eyes off Tenten.

"You two were engaged when she was born."

Naruto stared at the portrait, his eyes roaming over everything it had to offer.

Soft pale lavender eyes, much warmer and loving than that of her cousin. Long dark blue hair that had soft hints of purple was piled on her head. Her smile was filled with happy feelings.

_Hyuga Hinata, 15_

Sasuke cleared his throat and the three boys turned to him.

"I think it's about time we went and saved our fiancées, don't you think?" He asked.

The three nodded.

"We'll leave in two days. It'll take about a week to get there, if we go the right way."

With that, the four boys left the portrait hall, going to prepare for their journey.

* * *

"Sakura?"

Green eyes looked up from her Azaleas.

Her now calmed self, looked into the faces of her best friends.

"Let's do it. Let's get out of here and start anew."

She stood, dusted off her dress, and smiled as she squared her shoulders.

"Come along. I'll show you what I have done."

She threw a giddy expression over her shoulder to her friends and ran inside, their laughs echoing along the empty towers.

* * *

**So I decided to make a new story, to kind of help my writers block, but I'm not giving up on any stories! They will all be completed! This is just to kind of help me along. It's set in the medieval time period. So I'll see you soon!**

**Love,**

**~Star**


	2. Good-Bye

They stared at the outfits Sakura had in her closet. They were on old mannequins and mostly made of brown cloth with hints of their respective colors.

"This one is for Tenten." She said. The brown shorts had green stitching along the pockets and seams. A Dark green vest top hand an under laying brown tank top. Brown leather lace up boots that would come up to the middle of her calf would be on her feet with green strings.

"You did this all on your own?" Ino asked, looking at the embroidery.

Sakura just laughed. "You think I would make hanker chiefs with the stitching we were taught?"

The girls laughed and looked at the next design.

"This is yours pig." She teased.

A brown leather halter top with purple stitching that formed an intricate flower on the side was accompanied by a brown leather skirt that was short, but had purple cloth shorts underneath and the skirt was cut along the sides. Brown leather lace up boots similar to Tenten's, but came up to her knees had purple laces.

"Wow." The blonde mumbled, touching the flower.

They turned to Hinata's which had a skirt similar to Ino's but with blue shorts. It had a tank top made of brown cloth with blue stitching. Her boots slid on and only went to ankles, but it had her clan symbol stitched into the backs in blue.

"You got it right!" She smiled, looking at the symbol.

Sakura grinned. "I borrowed your necklace with the symbol to make sure I did."

Finally they looked at Sakuras. She had a brown leather one shouldered top with pink stitching, and shorts like Tenten. She had boots that came to mid-thigh, and had pink strings.

"Wow Saks. This is awesome!"

She smiled. "Bathe tonight, we'll leave tomorrow. I'll go get our weapons when we leave."

They nodded and headed to their own chambers to wash.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Naruto asked, shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

Neji rolled his eyes at the blonde's actions and Shikamaru shook his head in disgust.

"After breakfast tomorrow. We need to prepare our things today dobe." He said gruffly.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of her room, a back pack slung over her shoulders. She tightened the laces on her thighs and walked down the stairs to where her friends were.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled giddily.

She smiled.

"We can't just have our hair down like this can we?" Hinata asked, tugging at her hair.

Sakura shook her head no and pulled out leather cords. "Ino, tie your hair up. Tenten come here so Hinata and I can put your hair in buns."

Sakura tossed one of the cords to Ino who began gathering her hair together and Tenten sat down in a chair, Sakura and Hinata one each side.

The two girls parted her hair, leaving her bangs, and began to roll the girls hair into buns.

"Done!" Ino yelled. Her bangs framed one eye with a little on the other side of her face, framing it nicely.

"While I'm doing Tenten's, will you French braid my hair?" Sakura asked.

The blonde nodded and made her way over to her best friend and pulled her hair to the back of her head except a few pieces to frame her face.

Hinata looked up at Sakura. "I finished."

Sakura smiled and handed her another cord. "Tie your hair however Hinata-chan."

Hinata pushed her hair over her shoulders so it swung at her back and tied the cord at the base of her neck.

"Ready?" Sakura asked, finishing Tenten's bun.

The girls nodded.

Hinata opened her backpack, showing food supplies and what money their parents had given them.

"My clothes are in Tentens' bag, since we pack the lightest."

Ino gave a sheepish smile. "Oh! Hinata!" Ino reached into her bag and pulled out a sky blue cloth. She motioned for Hinata to come here. Hinata obliged and stepped in front of her blonde best friend.

Ino pulled the cloth just behind her bangs and tied it under her low pony tail.

"There! I thought it would just go so well with your outfit!" Ino squealed.

Hinata smiled and adjusted it a bit.

"Okay! We're all good!" Tenten stood and stretched.

"Good, come on." Sakura led them down to the only way in or out.

She opened the old wooden door and you could hear roars from behind a metal wall about 50 feet from them.

Tenten bit her lip. "You're sure we can get out of here?"

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Yeah, come on, to the weapons!" She bustled over to a chest and opened it, pulling out four long, shiny, and surely sharp swords.

Ino's eyes bulged. "Wow! I haven't used a sword like this!" She took one and tested it, swinging it around.

Sakura grinned and the other two took swords. "You remember how to use them?"

They both nodded and put them in sheaths as Sakura passed them.

After tying them to their waists Sakura pulled out four bows. "Already strung to preference." She told them, handing them out.

Hinata grinned and plucked at the string.

They pulled the quivers onto their backs before pulling the bow over it, crossing them, making an x across their chests.

Sakura handed a few knifes to them and then she straightened.

"Alright! We're all set!" Sakura smiled.

They all looked at the door. "How will we get past the dragons?"

Sakura laughed and pulled out all the meat they hadn't used. "This should keep them occupied."

The meat was held in a very large barrel, and Tenten had to help Sakura push it out the door, where they then pushed it over the landing that the door led out too.

"Run!" Sakura yelled as the barrel fell from the edge. The four girls sprinted across the ledge that went right over the dragon keep.

They heard roars and claws scratching the ground and the beating of their enormous wings as they ran above, not daring to look down at the beasts.

The four princesses didn't stop till they were out of the castle grounds and well into the forest that lay beyond.

Panting, Tenten looked up, grinning. "Ready for our new lives?"

"What if our families find out?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"They won't find out till we're long gone." Sakura said, looking back at the place they used to call home.

"Now come on, let's go find a new adventure." Ino said, looking into the forest. Light filtered through the leaves, lighting up the green area. They could hear a brook somewhere nearby.


	3. Stars

Neji rolled his eyes as he heard Naruto talking to his horse. He glanced over at Shikamaru who was riding several feet away from him, while Sasuke was up front, leading the way since he always did have impeccable navigation skills that even Neji recognized, with great distain of course.

"How much farther to a town where we can stop for the night?" Shikamaru called to Sasuke.

They had been travelling for about two days so far, and they managed to cover a lot of ground. They should be there in about two more days.

"There's a series of three towns coming up, we'll pass through the first two, and then stop at the last, so it'll be about two hours after sun set." Sasuke replied.

"Or we can ride faster and get there sooner so we can get up earlier." Naruto called from the back.

Neji sighed. "I agree with Naruto our horses can take it. If we run in short bursts and let them graze occasionally."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Neji smirked as Sasuke folded the map up and put it in his saddle bag.

The four boys spurred their horses and they took off, the sun slowly dropping in the sky.

* * *

Tenten laughed at Ino, who was currently cleaning the fish they were going to have for dinner. The blondes' face was priceless.

"Want some help Ino?" She called out smugly.

The blonde looked up at her and snarled, "I can do it myself thank you very much." With that she chopped the head off viciously.

Sakura laughed lightly and turned back to tending the fire as Tenten relentlessly called out teases to the poor blonde.

Hinatas' boots crunched the undergrowth lightly as she walked back to camp holding their flasks of water. She smiled as she heard Tentens' and Inos' voices from the small clearing spot they chose to rest in for the night.

Sakura looked up as Hinata walked into sight. The blue haired girl smiled and sat down next to Sakura, handing her two of the flasks to set down next to her.

"You know you could've volunteered to do this since apparently my job of it since up to par with you!" Ino huffed, crossing her arms as Tenten howled with laughter.

Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile as Tenten walked over to Ino.

"I'm going to show you how to do this okay? Don't bite my head off."

Ino rolled her eyes but shifted so she could see Tentens' movements.

Sakura began to prepare the other fish they had already cleaned, by outing them on sticks to roast on the fire.

Hinata took one of the already staked through fist and positioned it against the fire so it could begin cooking.

The four girls ate their cooked fish, with Ino complaining hers was smaller than the others.

"Well Ino, if you had cleaned it instead of butchering it there would be more for you to eat." Tenten smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the renewed bickering and glanced over at Hinata who was staring up at the stars.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Hinata looked back at her, startled, "Oh nothing! I was just observing. The stars are a lot smaller here than up in the tower."

At that the other two quieted down and the three looked at Hinata.

Ino stood. "Then let's go find a place where we can see them better, ne?" Ino held a hand out to Hinata, who smiled and took it, pulling herself up.

Tenten and Sakura stood, and the four girls raced into the forest, trying to find the tallest tree they could.

* * *

"Eh, Sasuke-Teme how much farther?" Naruto called to the front.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe I told you to stop asking every five minutes."

Shikamaru sighed and let his eyes wander over the forest. He was just skimming till he saw a fire.

"Guys, we should go check that out over there." He pointed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but stopped his horse none the less.

Neji got off his own horse and walked over to Shikamaru, "Do you really think it's worth checking out?"

Naruto shrugged and ran off into the forest towards the fire.

"Just to make sure it's not a wild fire." Sasuke said, and followed Naruto into the woods.

The other two boys sighed and followed their friends.

* * *

"This tree looks big enough don't you think?" Tenten said, looking up from the base of a tree into the branches above.

Ino nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Come on, let's give Tenten a boost and she'll pull us up."

Ino and Sakura stood at the base of the tree, one knee touching each other's, and their arms clasped together higher up, making a make shift stairway.

Tenten took a few steps back, then ran at them, placing one foot on their conjoined knees and her other on their arms, which the two girls thrust up ward, launching Tenten into grasp of a branch.

Tenten hauled herself up into the tree and turned around, ready to grab Hinata.

"Okay Hinata-chan, your turn." Sakura said, smiling at her.

Hinata backed up a few steps and copied Tenten's movements. Once the other two had launched her up, she reached her hand out and Tenten grabbed it, pulling her up into the tree.

"Who's next?" Tenten called down.

"Me!" The two said at the same time.

"Forehead! Me first!"

"Oh please pig, you should be last, we all know I'm lighter than your pig self."

Ino glared at Sakura, "With your big forehead you'll knock them out of the tree!"

"You'll make them fall out trying to pull you up!"

The two began growling at each other.

Tenten rolled her eyes at their actions, "If you two can't decide we will leave you both down there."

The two instantly clammed up.

Ino sighed, "Fine Saks you can go first. You better pull me up."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks pig."

Ino moved so her back was against the tree and her hands were laced together making a spot for Sakura to put her foot.

Sakura moved back and ran, putting one foot in the make shift sling of Inos' hands.

Ino pushed her up the tree and Tenten grabbed Sakuras' hand, lifting her into the tree.

"Okay pig, your turn!" Sakura called down.

Sakura laid down on the branch and Hinata and Tenten held her as she leaned down and Ino grabbed her hand. Sakura pulled upwards, sitting herself up and bringing Ino along.

"Good, now we climb."

* * *

The four boys looked down at four back packs and four sleeping bags.

"They just left a fire burning?" Neji asked.

Naruto scratched his head.

"Well, maybe they went to bathe or something. Let's go."

They began walking back, when Sasuke turned, hearing laughter, that sounded very feminine.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru called.

He didn't hear anything after so Sasuke shrugged and continued walking back to his horse, "Nothing, I just heard an animal."

* * *

"Wow." Hinata breathed.

The four girls were standing on the tallest branches looking up at the stars. Hinata smiled up at the sky, "It's so much brighter out here."

Sakura smiled at the younger girl. It meant a lot to the three of them that Hinata was comfortable with leaving, and not having regrets about abandoning their princess life for one filled with uncertainties.

They remained up there for a while before Ino yawned. "I think it's time we head to bed."

The other three nodded and they began their decent to the ground. As they approached their camp for the night they all began to feel exhaustion and they all climbed in the sleeping bags and fell asleep for the night.


End file.
